Home Again
by Goofy-of-the-Trinity
Summary: The three friends are finally back on Destiny Island, and everything should continue like it was before... But Riku and Sora notice that a lot of things have changed... SoraxRiku yaoi. Rated M for future citrus content.
1. Chapter 1 Expectations

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?" The redhead girl stood above a brunette boy lying in the sand. The boy opened his eyes from his rest, looking up at the girl from his place on the ground.

"Sure Kairi," he started, lazily standing, "what's up?"

It had been a month since Sora, Kairi and Riku finally returned to their home on Destiny Island together. Donald and Goofy remained on the island with Sora, not wanting to break the Trinity. At the moment, those two were lying in hammocks on the other side of the beach. Riku had slept in and was still at home. Kairi had the privacy she needed to talk to Sora.

"Well… it's kind of hard to say," she started, "so please don't interrupt me until I'm done." Sora nodded, and Kairi took a breath, hesitating before blurting it out, "Sora, I love you! You've always been there for me and you just saved me twice and I've known you forever… somehow I ended up falling in love with you!" Kairi's face was almost the same shade as her hair, and she looked at Sora with a hopeful expression.

Sora was caught off guard; he had no idea what to say to her confession. He looked at Kairi's expecting expression and quietly spoke with his reply, "Wow… ah… I think I need some time to give you an answer Kairi…"

"Oh… I understand." Kairi sighed sadly, in a tone that implied that she meant the opposite, "Well… this is awkward…" Just then, saving Kairi, she was called back home. With nothing more than a meek wave, she ran in the direction of her house, leaving Sora alone with his thoughts.

Sora laid back down, letting the constant roar of the tide drown out any other sounds so he could think clearly.

I really have no idea what to think… I thought I loved her too. But, the entire time I was searching for her and Riku through all the worlds, I was thinking of Riku most… It's weird, I saw him on and off during that time and knew he was alive, but I still worried about him more. I mean, I would never forgive myself if she had gotten hurt or killed, of course I still care about her, but she's more like a sister to me than a girlfriend. But if I feel that close to her, and I was thinking about Riku with stronger feelings… what does that mean…?

"Sora!" The familiar voice calling his name brought Sora out of his deep thinking. He looked up, opening the eyes he hadn't realized he closed in the first place, and saw Riku standing above him.

"Oh, hey Riku." Sora stood up, brushing the sand off the back of his shorts. He couldn't help but notice Riku grin when he did this, or that his eyes had a strange gleam to them. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Sora felt himself starting to blush, but he wasn't embarrassed, but a combination of nervousness and excitement that he did not fully understand.

"Ah, no reason." Riku mentally shook himself, regaining his composure, "what happened with you and Kairi earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"On my way here I passed her heading home. I said 'hello' but she kept going, and she looked like she was about to cry…" Riku had his own suspicions about what he thought had happened, but he wanted to be sure.

"Oh man… I didn't mean to make her cry…" Sora felt guilty, he didn't think that he had hurt her in any way, let alone enough to push her to tears. "Kairi told me that she loved me, but I told her I had to think before giving her an answer…" Sora looked up to see that Riku was shooting him a look that screamed 'you moron!'

"You're **surprised** that it upset her?!" Riku sighed in exasperation when Sora gave him a mystified look. "Sora, we've been friends with her and fighting to impress her for so long that she expected you to return her feelings, then probably come gloating to me that you got with her instead of me." Riku hoped that Sora didn't need him to explain it any more clearly.

"Oh… yeah… I guess you're right," Sora started, looking at Riku, "I just… I really don't feel that way for her anymore, she's more like a sister to me." Sora half expected Riku to be excited that he had a better chance at Kairi, but instead he was surprised by his response.

"I know what you mean, I realized that just recently myself."

"Well… I guess things really have changed around here, haven't they?" Sora and Riku just stood there in silence, until Donald and Goofy came to get Sora. Riku and Sora parted, and they both realized they had a lot of thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2 Realizations

Sora laid awake for hours after everyone else in the house had gone to sleep (for anyone wondering, Goofy and Donald were allowed to stay in the guest room, Sora's Mother gave them permission). Sora's thoughts drifted between how to tell Kairi he loved her as a sister, how he felt about Riku and how everything had changed.

I guess I'll just have to be honest with Kairi, and tell her I don't love her back. It'll hurt her I guess, but at least I won't be leading her on. She's tough; I know she'll move on quickly enough… Besides, knowing her she won't let something like this get in the way of the friendship we already have. But, I have no idea what is going on with Riku and I.

_When I think about Riku, I feel everything I expected to feel about Kairi… what does that mean? I think of Kairi as a sister, and the feelings I have for Riku are stronger than that…does that mean I really love Riku, not Kairi? Well, given what I feel, it makes sense, but I CAN'T love him, he's my best friend. I had no idea these kinds of feelings could develop for another guy… then again I guess it really doesn't matter, guy or girl love IS love after all _**(Ok, I want to make this perfectly clear, Sora's mother probably never told him anything about homosexuality, he did after all leave the island pretty young… So he is just confused, I am not trying to offend anyone. I myself am bisexual so hating on gays would just be very stupid… I digress)...**_ Will this ruin the friendship? I don't want to risk ruining it by telling him…and if I tell the others, how will they react? Maybe this is something best kept a secret… but not talking about it will drive me crazy… Then again I don't want to mess things up right when they're finally starting to settle down…_

Sora finally felt sleep drifting into his conciousness. Finally deciding to keep his feelings for Riku a secret, Sora finally fell asleep as the sun was beginning to rise over the Eastern horizon of the island.

Riku couldn't bring himself to sleep that night; he has far too much on his mind. He laid in his bed, letting his thoughts and the silence and darkness envelop him.

Today was so weird, why did I react to Sora like that, staring at him so creepily… I probably freaked him out. And why the heck was I so happy to hear that Sora didn't like Kairi after all? Honestly, I know it wasn't because it meant Kairi was free… I was more happy to find out Sora was free… I thought I'd want Kairi to be available, not Sora…

_When we came back to the island together, and Sora ran ahead to Kairi, I wanted him to come back to me… And when we were fighting Xemnas, and he came so close to killing Sora, I was so angry I could only focus on __**destroying **__him to save Sora… just for trying to kill him I wanted him to suffer… _

_Oh my God… do I love Sora?!_

_Well, it all adds up, but he's my __**friend**__, I can't be with him like that. I want to, but I can't. I doubt he feels the same way anyway; this has to be so unusual… I guess I'll just keep it quiet. I'll just wait it out… maybe I'll get over it…_

His thoughts were cut off by his exhaustion telling him to let his body rest. Riku, finally too tired to fight off sleep, fell into a restless sleep.

"Sora! Wake up!"

"Hyuck hyuck, come on Sora, it's already noon!"

Sora forced his eyes open to see Goofy and Donald standing at his bedside, smiling their default, heartwarming smiles.

"Morning guys." Sora forced himself to sit up and stretched as he yawned.

"Why're you so tired?" asked Goofy.

"I didn't sleep well…" Sora replied, still sitting in bed.

"Why not?" Donald looked at him curiously.

"I don't know, just restless I guess," Sora replied absentmindedly.

"Ok, well, Goofy and I are going for a hike with Tidus, we promised we'd take him today." Donald explained.

"That's right, did you want to come too?" Goofy smiled while giving his friend the invitation.

"No thanks, I need to talk to Kairi later," he replied, finally getting out of bed, "another time maybe."

"Sure thing, see ya 'round Sora." With that, Goofy followed Donald out of Sora's room to go meet Tidus.

Once he had privacy, Sora decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Kairi. He got dressed, did his hair in the usual spikes and made his bed, wishing not to incur the wrath of his mother. Once he was ready, he left the house, not bothering to eat before he left.

Sora went to her house, all over the beach, and ended up in the secret place, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked at the wall where he once saw the door that had been opened, and remembered all the things that happened because of it. He was relieved the worlds were safe again, but in a way he was sad. He'd never see any of the friends that he made along the way again…

As he continued around the cave, he looked at all the drawings they had done on the walls and smiled. He missed the days back when everything was simple. The drawings began to bombard him with memories, good and bad, of all the times the trio had spent on Destiny Island.

He was startled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned around to find his face inches away from that of Riku.

"Hey Sora, didn't mean to scare you." Riku was grinning again, the same one that he had the previous day.

"Well, try harder next time. You didn't scare me so much since you showed yourself looking creepy from the darkness." Sora said, for some reason unable to move away from Riku.

"Hey, if I hadn't done that, we'd all still be screwed and you know it." Riku teased Sora back, feeling the rivalry they once shared coming back.

"Yeah, I'm so sure, and it had **nothing **whatsoever to do with me going through and locking all the worlds with the key blade…" Sora's sarcasm just fueled Riku more, and he was now nose to nose with Sora.

"Don't deny it, you needed my help in that fight with Xemnas, if I hadn't saved your se- I mean sorry ass you would've been killed," Riku tried to cover up his mistake, but even the dense Sora noticed him fumble with his words.

"What did you say?" Sora moved his face back.

"The bit about saving you?"

"You messed up with your words, what were you going to say?" Sora's inquiry was becoming more assertive, and Sora's face lit up with a smirk of his own. Riku took a step back, his face bright red.

"Nothing Sora, I just messed up what I said,"

"You were going to say 'sexy' weren't you? Well, I don't blame you, I do have one fine ass if I do say so myself." Sora laughed, patting his backside in a spanking motion, not getting the implications of Riku finding his backside appealing. Sora continued to tease Riku, but Riku wasn't paying attention, all he knew is that Sora had caught him blurting something to blatantly.

"Shut up Sora!" Riku was starting to get annoyed by Sora teasing him.

"Why don't you make me?" Sora was still teasing, but he had no idea what that simple question would bring on.

"Fine then," Riku replied, grabbing Sora and pulling him closer, "I will." Next thing Sora knew, Riku had his lips firmly pressed against his own.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to express a few things before the story continues:

I know that Sora, Riku and Kairi would attend school off of the island, but I don't know if they live on it or not, but for my purposes they do.

I appreciate reviews, but only do so with constructive things to say, if you don't like yaoi, don't just flame please, you can send me an email or message to do that if you must.

Anyway, I am done; hope you like the story thus far!

* * *

His eyes opened to see a strange room filled with strange looking items. Everything looked pristine; every piece of equipment seemed to be packaged or perfectly clean. The walls were white and covered with all sorts of diagrams of the human body, with lots of terms that were almost incomprehensible. There was a faint robotic beeping of machines to be heard, and the green eyes of the man finally snapped into focus.

"What… why am I in a hospital?" He thought out loud as he sat up and looked around, seeing he was the only one in the room. The crisp white sheets fell away from him slightly to reveal that he had been changed into a pale blue hospital gown with a scarce amount of coverage at the back.

His flame red hair had been pulled back by a hair band, most likely to keep it out of the way so the wires on his forehead would not be disturbed, and as a result it had been flattened out of the spikes that normally shot out at every angle from his head. He was very confused that he was getting up at all, and noticed that the machines that he had heard beeping were all hooked up to him.

"I thought I was dead… who brought me here?"

Before he could try to piece anything together, a young looking nurse walked in. She looked up from her clipboard only to look surprised.

"Oh, you've finally woken up, that's wonderful. Sir, you may be a little confused, but before you can ask any questions, I need to give you a quick checkup." As she explained, she pulled up a stool to sit on, and flipped to a page on her clipboard and got a pen from her pocket. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"The name's Axel," he was still too groggy to speak too much.

"Good, and how old are you?"

In the Organization, there was no time to keep track of age or celebrate birthdays, all they focused on was gathering hearts, he had no idea exactly how old he was, but he knew she was asking this to check for memory loss, which he was sure was not a problem for him.

"I'm twenty two," his reply was based on how old he thought he looked, and this seemed to please the nurse, who wrote it down.

"Well, it seems there is no memory loss… But I'll call in the head surgeon to give you a more thorough examination, please relax. Is there anything I can get you before he arrives?"

Axel almost said nothing, until he heard his stomach rumble and felt how parched his throat was.

"Water, and something to eat?"

"Sure thing sir, I'll have it here in a few minutes." The nurse walked quickly into the hall, leaving him alone.

What am I doing here? Last thing I knew I died from using that really powerful attack… Not to mention I feel so weird…

A familiar face coming into the hospital room interrupted his thoughts.

"Well well, I wondered when you'd be joining us Axel," The woman's blonde hair had grown, and wasn't sticking up anymore, but there was no mistaking, it was Larxene who had come in. Instead of her usual black cloak, she had on a white doctors coat and under a pair of plain blue scrubs.

"Larxene! What the… I thought you were dead!" Axel was confused before, now he was just downright scared.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Larxene sat where the nurse had before.

"Gee, ya think?!"

"Ok, calm down Axel. It appears there is something about nobodies that has only been discovered by those who have died. You see, when a strong nobody, like us in the Organization, is killed, their hearts are summoned back to their soul; and somehow, they combine. When they combine, the body that was destroyed is re-created, in other words, they come back. However, unlike before, the nobody's heart is back. When a nobody dies, they become human again. I don't know the whole story, I'm guessing nobodies don't know this is because once we become human, like the rest of us, we go into hiding to hide from people like Sora who tried to kill us before." The explanation was simple enough for Axel.

"So… that means I'm human again? And we finally have hearts?"

"Yes, those of us that died. The reason you're here is that the combination is strong, and often puts the body in a coma for a time before being able to function properly."

"So, do you know where any of the others are?" Axel wanted to know if Roxas had joined them, but didn't want to ask that directly.

"Yeah. Demyx started a band and lives in town, Luxord has a poker tournament every week in a bar down the road, that's how he turns a profit, and I have seen the others now and then, but I don't think they live around here."

"What about Roxas?" He brought himself to ask, managing not to flush as he asked.

"I haven't seen him, neither of the others, we think he's still a nobody or he combined with Sora again." Larxene knew Axel would be worried about him most, and she was pretty sure she knew why.

"Oh, all right," he was disappointed; he had rather hoped to see Roxas again now that he was alive. He hoped that Roxas would become human again soon, but if he had combined with Sora then it wasn't that likely.

"You'll need to stay one more night, you can leave tomorrow morning, and your body still has some stabilizing left to do." Larxene stood, still facing Axel, "I have to go check on other patients, and I'll be back again to check on you later." With that, she walked out the door and out of sight.

Shortly after Larxene left, the nurse from before brought in a tray of food and some water. The nurse advised him to eat his food then get some rest; his body needed it to recuperate. Axel thanked the nurse before she left, then quickly ate and drank. Finally happy to not have hunger and thirst paining him, he took the advice the nurse gave him earlier and fell asleep.

During his sleep, Roxas filled his vivid dream.

* * *

Don't worry... I'll get back to Riku and Sora... eventually... hehehe...


	4. Chapter 4 Confession

_Next thing Sora knew, Riku had his lips firmly pressed against his… Next thing Sora knew, Riku had his lips firmly pressed against his…_

Time stood still, everything faded, and Sora's heart stopped for a moment. Riku, the very person he had lied awake for hours thinking about, was kissing him. The kiss was not gentle either, but rather deep and passionate. Sora hesitated for a moment, thinking that it might be a mistake to return it… one moment was all it took for Riku to convince him otherwise. He pressed his lips even more roughly against Sora's, and that's all it took.

Sora returned the kiss, which only fuelled Riku's passion more. The boys were finally letting out the tension they didn't know existed until that moment. Riku pushed Sora back gently, never breaking the kiss, to pin him to the wall of the cave. Sora shivered in a combination of pleasure and the cool dampness of the stone behind him, which was gently seeping into the back of his clothes.

As he continued kissing Riku, Sora felt something wet sliding along his lower lip, Riku's tongue. He opened his mouth slightly, but Riku forced it open more to invade his mouth and explore inside. Sora wrestled his own tongue against Riku's, but of course Riku came out on top. Riku's rough kiss, and the closeness of his body to Sora's, elicited a soft groan of pleasure from the brunette boy, which made both of them only want more. Riku began being even more forceful.

The stimulation of the moment was too much for Sora, and before he knew it, he felt himself getting weak. At first, he thought it was just a reaction to the kiss, but then he understood that wasn't all. Not only had he left without eating that morning, but also at supper that night he hadn't eaten either. Along with hunger and over-stimulation, Sora collapsed limply against Riku. Realizing that something was wrong, Riku pulled back and picked up his unconscious friend.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I had hoped for…" Riku sighed and carried Sora to his own house, where he lived alone now (once again to suit the author's plans), since it was closer than Sora's. He carried Sora up to his room, and laid him down on his bed.

Sora's eyes opened to see the familiar teal walls of Riku's bedroom. The boys had spent a lot of time here as kids, and there were reminders of that everywhere he looked. A dent in the wall where Riku had punched, he had been angry because Sora won the round of rock paper scissors for the fifth time straight. There was a picture of the three of them at school at about age eight, Kairi standing between the two boys, arms all wrapped around each other, smiling brightly. Sora sat up to figure out why he was there, but became dizzy again and fell back, noticing a cool cloth on his head.

_I guess I passed out…_

The door opened to show Riku holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Well well, look who finally woke up."

"What happened Riku?" Sora remembered the kiss, but nothing about coming into Riku's room.

"Well, as I recall, I was kissing you then you passed out. Now tell me, was that from you not feeling well, or are my kissing skills just that fantastic?" Riku's smug smirk lit up his face, and Sora almost melted at the sight. Riku brought over a chair and sat on it next to the bed. "But seriously, why did you pass out?"

Before Sora could answer, his empty stomach growled the response for him, making Sora blush and Riku laugh.

"So Mr. Key-bearer really forgot something so simple as to eat, hmm?" Riku set the tray down on his bedside table and stood. "Come on, I'll prop you up so you can eat something." He leaned Sora forward, and adjusted the pillows so Sora was in an upright sitting position when he leaned back again against the pillows. Sora wanted to protest and do it himself, but his body simply would not let him.

"Thanks Riku, can you pass me the tray?" Sora was sure he could at least feed himself, but Riku thought differently.

"No Sora, you just passed out, you need to keep your body still. Now open your mouth before I make you do it." Sora was about to say something to Riku but a spoonful of warm soup invaded his mouth before he could speak. It was the universal 'get well' soup, chicken noodle, but somehow it tasted sweeter when the silver haired boy fed it to him.

Riku fed Sora all the soup in the bowl, replaced the cloth on his head, and stayed with him until he was certain Sora was all right again. When he was finally convinced that Sora was ok, he was finally ready to talk to him.

"Okay, now that you're better, I have to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Sora asked, by now he was up and was absentmindedly scanning pictures on the walls of Riku's room.

"Today, when I kissed you… Did I freak you out at all?" Riku flushed red as he asked, looking down at his feet, bracing himself for Sora's answer.

"Well… you startled me with it, but honestly," Sora started, smiling his famous smile at his bashful friend, "I liked it."

"Y-you did? I thought you would freak out or something, since we've been friends for so long and everything…" Riku was about to ramble more but was cut off by Sora.

"Riku, I spent hours last night awake, thinking about a lot of things. Do you know what about? How everything here has changed… One of those changes is that I finally realized, like you told me you did, I don't love Kairi anymore. I don't love her anymore because I love someone else, someone who means far more to me than anyone else. Do you want to take a guess at who exactly that person is?" Sora's expression was slightly more serious, yet he had a slightly devious gleam in his eyes.

"Wh-who?" Riku blushed bright red as Sora approached him, lowering himself so he was at eye level with him.

"Well, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. We hang out every day on the island, just doing whatever the hell we feel like. We've gone to school together, we played games and would play fight with wooden swords. Recently, we were separated, and the whole time all I could worry about was him…" Sora then leaned very close to Riku and smiled, "And today he cornered me in our special place and kissed me." Sora finished his oh-so-obvious rant by kissing Riku, interrupting anything he might have wanted to say back. This kiss was less like the one before, instead of deep and passionate, it was gentle, the kind of kiss that made an imprint on the heart, not the body.

Riku finally spoke when Sora pulled away, "You really love me?"

"Yes, I would never lie to you Riku."

"I love you too Sora."

* * *

AN: Yes, it got sappy. I like sappy. Please review and maybe it'll get a little more like it was at the start of the chapter… Hint hint yaoi fans…


	5. Chapter 5 Nobody's Back

Sora and Riku laid down on Riku's bed; Riku lying vertically on his back, Sora laid horizontally with his head on Riku's chest

AN: BE WARNED, YE THAT READ BEYOND THIS POINT! The content from this point on is… pleasantly citrus flavored. Those who do not enjoy that sort of thing in a fan fiction, be gone with ye! This chapter is also a little shorter, for the reason that if I didn't cut it off here it would be way too long. Also, for legal reasons, I must start telling people the obvious.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts. D-o-n-t O-w-n, got it memorized?

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora and Riku laid down on Riku's bed; Riku lying vertically on his back, Sora laid horizontally with his head on Riku's chest. As Sora waved his feet, which were dangling off the edge, Riku absentmindedly played with a strand of Sora's chocolate hair, reveling in its softness. The only light in the room came from outside shining through the open window above the bed. The light sparkling in Riku's hair made his silver hair resemble the stars. Occasionally, a sea-scented breeze would blow through the window, gently rustling the boys' hair. Sora looked up and smiled to see that Riku had drifted off to sleep. For the boys, this was their own heaven on Earth, a safe haven, where they felt a bliss that they had never felt before. Sora gazed on Riku's sleeping face as he thought.

_H__ow did I ever get this lucky? Just last night I was thinking I would be spending the next little while in misery over unrequited love… I never imagined Riku would return my feelings at all, let alone that we would get together so soon…_

Riku woke up, and grinned as he saw Sora staring at him with such a dreamy expression. At first, Sora did not notice Riku had woken up. Riku sat straight up, which caused Sora's head to fall into his lap, just missing a certain place Riku may or may not have been trying to get Sora to hit in the first place.

"Darn, looks like I missed." Riku was only kidding, but Sora took him a little more seriously than Riku had planned on.

"Well then, how about I get you in a more pleasurable way." Before Riku could say anything, Sora had him pinned to the mattress, and was kissing him passionately. Riku didn't hesitate before kissing him back, but he felt that something was wrong.

He wasn't in charge.

Sora was on his back under Riku almost without noticing, and Riku was smirking victoriously. "On our journey you were in charge, now it's my turn."

Riku crushed his lips against Sora's again, almost with a bruising force. Sora tried to object to being dominated, but Riku had him pinned with no means of letting him escape. Sora returned the kiss, but decided if he wasn't in charge, he had a few tricks of his own.

Sora raised his knee gently as they kissed, stroking Riku's thigh. Riku's soft groan was all the reaction Sora needed to continue. Sora slowly skimmed his knee higher up Riku's leg until he hit the jackpot, which drove Riku crazy.

"Damn it Sora," Riku groaned, pulling out of the kiss, "you're driving me crazy."

"That was the plan." Sora smirked, and Riku pressed himself against Sora. Sora was pleased to feel his victory over Riku pressing against his abdomen.

Riku reached down to the fly of Sora's shorts, but found he was falling backwards off the end of the bed when a sudden flash of light caused Sora to jump up, sending him flying. They watched on, as the bright light seemed to concentrate itself into the form of a person's body. A sudden shot of cobalt energy shot from Sora's chest, nearly causing him to fall backwards. As their eyes adjusted, they were both shocked to see who was standing in the middle of the room. His blue eyes, slightly hidden behind his sandy blonde hair, were filled with rage.

"Roxas?!" The unanimous cry from Riku and Sora was filled with disbelief.

"Sora, what the hell is going on? Why are you with **him**?!" Roxas spat the last word, his tone as malicious as he could muster.

"Roxas, calm down!" Sora replied, Roxas' reaction beginning to anger him.

"No! I won't! I thought you would be with Kairi! How am I supposed to be with Naminé now? I will not remain with you in your body if you insist on being with that… that pretty-boy pansy!" Roxas' glare was only matched by that of Sora, who was ready to burst.

"Your fight is with **me**, leave Riku out of it!"

"Oh, standing up for your lover, how **honorable**," sarcasm was seeping from every word, each one a new injury for Sora, "I'm out." Roxas stormed out, slamming Riku's door on the way.

"Sora," Riku looked to Sora, concerned, "what if he starts telling people about us?"

"I don't think he will," Sora looked to Riku, with a now-calm expression, "Besides, even if he did, would it be that big of a deal?"

"Of course it would be! Sora, what if Roxas isn't the only one who reacts like that, or **worse**?" Riku's face was gravely serious. "Kairi just told you she loves you, how will she react if she finds this out the day after her confession? That she lost you to another friend, a **guy **friend for that matter, she would be crushed, not to mention betrayed. What's more, what will your parents say if they find out?! Sora, I don't want to be kept away from you! Especially by your family, who I worry most about accepting us!"

Sora thought for a moment, and then realized Riku's logic. He decided, then and there, for now their love would remain a secret.

"I see your point, I'll go catch Roxas and try to reason with him. Just wait here, in case he comes back, and if he does just try and reason with him. Don't worry, I won't let anyone find out about us just yet." Sora kissed Riku briefly before rushing out to look for his nobody. Riku slumped back on the bed, tracing his lips unconsciously as his mind wandered from consequence to consequence, worry clawing at all of his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Saved

"Roxas!" Sora had caught up to Roxas when he rushed out of Riku's house, and was chasing him down the beach. His blonde mirror image did not obey Sora's wishes, and instead he kept running. "Roxas, slow down! I need to talk to you!"

Roxas kept running. At this point, he sped up in hopes of losing Sora. His pride and his anger kept him from turning around to face his other. The salt air filled his lungs and stung his eyes as he ran, causing them to water. He turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora stop.

Sora had given up, and he stopped for a moment to summon his Keyblade. He realized using it was his only hope for stopping Roxas. He had really hoped he wouldn't have to use it again after the worlds had been restored and ridded of heartless and nobodies, but he sighed in realization that he had no choice. He raised the Keyblade in preparation to cast a spell.

"Glide!" Sora was flying through the air, moving a great deal faster than on foot. Roxas appeared beneath him, and Sora passed him before falling down on his feet and one hand supporting him, facing his nobody and thwarting his retreat. (AN: What, did you think I was going to get Sora to kill him? You silly, silly readers.)

"Sora, just leave me alone, will you? I really, REALLY, want nothing to do with you right now!" Roxas turned to run again, but Sora at this point stood straight up and grabbed Roxas' shoulder.

"Will you stop acting to immature and listen to me already?!" (Did SORA just call someone else immature? Wow… irony is fun!) Roxas turned around, his expression blank.

"You have one minute, make this worth my while."

"I'm not going to try and make you happy with me, I know why you're mad and you have a right to be I suppose. Mind you, being angry with someone for doing something as natural as loving someone else is kind of ridiculous…" Sora was about to get off his slight tangent before Roxas interrupted.

"Sora, being with another boy isn't _natural, _it just makes no sense!" Roxas wasn't saying this out of a dislike for gays, he really didn't care about it, he just knew it would get to Sora and right now, that was exactly what he wanted to do. What really caught him off guard was Sora's reply.

"And why is that? Tell me, why is being in love with someone with the same kind of anatomy unnatural? A body is just a body after all; you of _all _people should know that. The heart is what makes a person, not the body they're in. Sure, a body is able to deal with the physical side of relationships, but a heart is what makes a personality unique. The heart is what makes someone love you. So tell me, if that desirable heart just happens to be in the body of someone who is the same sex, then why should that be a problem?" Roxas went to retaliate but Sora, once again, caught him off guard.

"I only want one thing from you Roxas. Not forgiveness or dealing with your issues about gayness. I just need you to keep this to yourself." Sora got right to the point before Roxas could distract him from his main point once again.

"Yeah, fine, I'll keep it quiet. If you're going to be with Riku, fine, you don't need my blessing, but I'm not going back to being a part of you again. I'm not narrow-minded to gay people normally; I was just saying that stuff to get to you. I just would rather be separate if you're not going to be with Kairi."

"If that's what you want, then I won't say anything against it. For what it's worth Roxas, I really am sorry, but I can't help not loving Kairi…" at that, Sora turned and left Roxas alone, knowing Roxas would take care of himself. Roxas wandered along the beach, and eventually finding himself at a sideways growing tree, which he promptly climbed, sat on, and stared out at the water.

Roxas had no idea how long he spent there, thinking about everything, but at the same time nothing in particular. His thoughts lead to no realizations, and they fluttered randomly through his mind. They alternated between important and trivial, memories and current thoughts, happy and sad. Before long, however, his random thoughts were interrupted by a flash of green and black from the corner of his eye.

When he turned around to see what it was, he saw a woman in a ragged black cloak, wearing a strange headpiece, which made it look like she had horns.

"Well, it didn't take me long to find you, young Sora. Mind you, I suppose you have done some growing…" the woman stepped closer, a twisted grin on her face.

"I-I'm not Sora!"

Without nothing more than a cackle, the woman focused her attention on the blonde. A moment later, Roxas burst into green flames, the hellfire burning him quickly. The woman vanished, and it wasn't long before he was consumed by the flames.

* * *

AN: Ok guys, I changed this chapter a bit due to a lot of misunderstanding. The death was supposed to be a crack death for two reasons. One; I don't write death scenes seriously and Two; I don't get to put in too much crack with this fanfiction. My usual style is random humor and jokes that my friends and I come up with, so this is a big change. The later chapters may have random things like this, and please do not misunderstand them. I didn't write this godawful death seriously, do give me a little more credit as a writer.


	7. Chapter 7 Somebody

Larxene had just finished a simple appendix removal operation and was currently washing her hands in the lavatory outside the OR. She pressed on the soap dispenser, releasing the pink and overly sweet smelling foamy soap on her hands. She thoroughly applied the foam between her fingers and all over the palm and back of her hand until just above her wrists. Once she was satisfied with the coverage of the soap, she rinsed it off and switched out of her bloody scrubs into some clean ones, leaving the dirtied ones in the hamper to be cleaned later. As she walked out into the fairly quiet hallway and looked out the window into the dark, she sighed to herself. It had been a long shift, but she was just a few short hours from returning home. She had just arrived at the coffee dispenser when her pager beeped. Her attempt at a caffeine fix foiled, she hurried to the ER where there was a new patient needed her attention.

"What's going on?" Larxene arrived only a minute after receiving the page, and was greeted by one of the ambulance attendants.

"A young boy was found unconscious on the outskirts of town. He is in a coma, but it's likely he'll wake up in a day or two, like that Axel fellow who was just admitted."

"Alright, have him put in the same room as Axel, I'll get the proper tests prepared and meet you there in a few minutes."

"Right away ma'am." The ambulance attendant told the nurses what Larxene told them, and Larxene rushed to get the tests prepared.

After Larxene turned away, the nurses transferred the young boy from the ambulance gurney to a hospital cot and rolled him down the hall. One of the nurses glanced at the young-looking blonde boy then continued steering the bed while speaking to the other, "He looks so young. I wonder what keeps happening to these people. This is the twelfth one who has treated for the same thing in the past little while…" the young brunette woman looked concerned, and glanced in the direction of the red haired man she was talking to.

"Yeah, even Dr. Larxene was found like this. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Come on, if we keep her waiting she's going to get angry again. I'd really rather her not call in that really angry man she brought in when Ben almost botched that circumcision the other day."

"You're telling me." She paused as they turned a corner and caught an elevator, "And he even looks really scary, with that X scar on his face. Did anyone else notice that his eyes glowed yellow while he yelled at Ben?"

"I think you were imagining it." The elevator opened, and they had only a short distance to their destination. "Anyway, since our shift is up tonight, we should go grab a coffee later."

"Sure. Anyway, here we are." The redhead opened the door, and the woman pushed the young boy into the room, seeing his roommate was asleep. The nurses placed the bed next to the other boy's bed, then waited for Larxene and her interns to show up.

As soon as they entered, Larxene finally took a look at the boy who entered, and smiled as she realized her guess was right. She ran the usual tests, then told the interns and nurses to hook him up to a nutritional IV then leave the rest to her. After doing as told, the nurses and interns left to socialize before they got paged again, but Larxene stayed by the boy's bedside.

"Well, I know someone's who's going to be pleased you're back, Roxas." Hearing Axel stir in the bed over, she turned and walked over to his bed.

"Larxene, who were you talking to just now?" Axel tried to look over her shoulder, but she had the height advantage with him lying in the bed.

"Oh, just your new roommate."

"New patient huh? Great, now forced small chat will be a part of this whole experience."

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here tonight, but I have a feeling you may want to stay a little longer." Larxene had a knowing smile on her face which was bugging Axel to no end.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to stay? The food is gross, the water is too cold, the nurses are annoying, and this damn nightgown shows way more than I'm comfortable with."

"Well, I have two reasons. Reason #1, Demyx still has to get his spare room ready to accommodate two more people…"

"Why two?" Axel asked, cutting off Larxene.

"Well, lets just say your roommate here isn't the only place where you'll be rooming together…"

"Why would someone from the hospital be coming home with Demyx and I- unless…"

Larxene grinned and stepped out of the way so Axel could get a better view. His smile grew wider as what he was hopeing turned out to be true. Roxas laid peacefully in the bed.

"He showed up while you were asleep. He'll be awake in a few days, and then he'll be staying with you and Demyx. He's been planning this, since he and his band mates own a house with a lot of rooms. Now, I have other patients to look to, keep resting, you can still come visit Roxas when you leave after tonight." With that, Larxene exited the room, leaving Axel alone with his unconscious friend.

Axel watched Roxas, paying attention for any reason in case something went wrong with him. He was glad to finally have Roxas back, maybe he would finally remember, at least that's what Axel hoped.

"Good to have you back, Roxas. Now you can finally be someone again…"

* * *

AN: I know people may see some flaws with this whole thing, and don't worry, they will be addressed in due time. Next chapter to be posted ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8 Understanding

AN: Hey guys. I know I keep promising faster updates, I'm sorry I keep failing to do so. I promise I will get back to the AkuRoku as soon as I don't have writers block for that part. Enjoy!

* * *

"Riku, you home?" The greeting from a familiar voice floated up the stairs and through Riku's open door. Riku, however, did not hear the sounds, due to the fact that while Sora was away, he had dozed off, and was currently in a very deep sleep. The owner of the voice started up the stairs, making little noise on the way up. Riku only woke up as he heard the footsteps in his doorway.

"Sora, welcome back." Riku managed between yawns, opening his eyes, "did you manage to get Roxas to keep quiet?" Riku rolled over to look at who he assumed was Sora, only to freeze in his tracks at the response.

"Riku, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey Kairi. I thought you were out with Selphie for the day." Riku stood from his bed quickly, running his fingers through his hair. His attempt to change the subject did not go unnoticed by Kairi.

"Riku, what were you saying about Roxas? I thought he was back inside of Sora. And what was that about keeping him quiet?" Kairi sounded impatient, and had an expression that matched perfectly. "Don't think you can avoid the subject. What could be so bad that you have to keep it quiet from **me** anyway?" Riku opened his mouth to reply, but his partner in crime came rushing into the house, explaining for him.

"Riku! I'm back. I managed to stop Roxas, so we don't have to worry about her finding out that…" Sora stopped dead in his tracks when he swung into the doorway, seeing Kairi. "Oh… hey Kairi."

"Ok, that's **it. **Will someone **please **tell me what's going on here?! Come on guys, I'm your best friend, whatever it is it can't be so bad that you can't tell me." Kairi was getting impatient. She was frustrated, she had wanted to talk to Sora about what had happened the previous day, but he had been missing the whole time. She had even blown off Selphie and their shopping plans to find him. Now she came back to find that they were going out of their way to keep something from her.

"It's nothing Kairi. Just some guy stuff." Riku almost smacked Sora for his lame excuse, but held back in hopes that maybe Kairi would fall for it.

Just so readers know, Kairi was **not** born yesterday.

"Guy stuff huh? Sora, I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. I just want to know what is happening. Apparently it does have something to do with me, and I feel I have the right to know."

"Sora, I think we should just tell her." Riku looked over to see a surprised Sora.

"But you were the one who said we should keep it quiet!"

"I know, but I obviously didn't forsee this. Hopefully Kairi will be mature about it and understand." Riku turned to Kairi, "You may want to sit…" he was cut off by Kairi.

"You're gay together, aren't you?"

"Wha- you **knew?!" **Sora was silent, but Riku wasn't so surprised.

"Well, since you knew I was gay I guess it wasn't hard to figure out."

"You're right. Now, I have to ask, **why** did you two feel you needed to keep this from me?" Kairi looked between the two, a knowing look on her face.

"Well, you did just tell Sora that you loved him, we thought you would be hurt." Riku continued explaining, since Sora was still in a stunned silence.

"Well, of course I feel a little rejected, and yeah, a little hurt. I really hoped that Sora would be with me. But you two are my friends first and foremost, and if it makes you two happy, then I won't get in the way. Besides, I'll move on, after all, I'm a lot tougher than I look." Kairi explained with a small smile. The two turned to look at Sora as he finally spoke again.

"Ok… let me get this straight. Kairi, you **knew **Riku was gay? Why am I the last person to know this?" Sora was at a loss.

"Because, Sora, you're the slowest one out of us. Kairi figured it out after you and I came back to the island. She promised to keep it quiet for me so our friendship wouldn't be changed." Riku explained as simply as possible.

"Well, I guess that plan went down the drain, huh?" Kairi laughed a little, and looked at the two.

"Kairi, thanks for taking this so well." Sora approached the girl and hugged her. "You know that things will be the same for the three of us, we'll all still be friends."

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said as Sora let go. "I don't think I could handle seeing you two make out… however hot it may be to watch, I need some time before I'm ready to see that."

"Don't worry, we understand. In exchange for not making out in front of you, can you keep this quiet for now. It might be best kept between us until Sora and I are ready to handle other reactions," Riku looked at Kairi, "not everyone will handle it as graciously as you did."

"No problem guys." A small robotic instrumental tune filled the room, and Kairi reached into her pocket and picked up her cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hey Selphie. Yeah, I did what I needed to do. Ok, I'll meet you by the pier in ten minutes. Bye."

"When did you get that phone?" Sora was admiring the phone, wishing he had enough money to get one.

"Oh, my parents insisted I get it in case of emergencies. Anyway, I have to run, Selphie wants me to go shoe shopping with her before the sale ends. I'll talk to you guys later, right?"

"Of course," Sora smiled at her as he answered.

"We should all do something tomorrow. How about we all go get some ice-cream at that old place we used to go to," Riku paused, "my treat of course."

"Wouldn't be tradition without it. Alright, let's meet there tomorrow at one?" Kairi suggested.

"Sounds good," Sora nodded as he answered.

"Alright, see you then." Riku agreed. With that, Kairi turned and rushed out of the house to meet Selphie.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Riku smirked looking at Sora, "I expected a full-out catfight or something."

"You and I both I guess. So, you came out to Kairi but not me? I feel hurt." Sora made no effort to hide the joking tone behind his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sora. How insensitive of me." Riku stepped closer to Sora and hugged him, "how can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few ways…" Sora's mischievous tone, matched by his smirk, brought a grin to Riku's face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sora opened his mouth to answer, but Riku decided he wanted to continue what they started. He used that opening to kiss Sora deeply. Riku then backed him up to his bed, to which he pinned Sora, who was by no means objecting to Riku's advances.

* * *

AN: Hehehe… more to come soon. And yes, I know Kairi forgot to ask more about Roxas being involved, don't worry, that will be sorted out soon enough. Hope you enjoyed. For reference, I appreciate the reviews, keep them coming if you want more!


	9. Authors Note

Sorry to inform you right off the bat that this is not a new chapter

Sorry to inform you right off the bat that this is not a new chapter. Right now, I have major writers block for this fanfiction that I cannot seem to get over. I am sorry to my loyal readers (Tinker16, Kei-Chan67). I will leave the work so far up here in case I get more ideas, but until then I will not be updating Home Again. I will have other fanfictions of the same nature (yay for KH yaoi!) coming as I think of them and write them. Please forgive me,

-Goofy of the Trinity.


	10. Chapter 9 Wake Up

Axel had been waiting for his best friend for two excruciating days, which to him was awful. He almost missed having no heart; the sudden flooding of emotions after years of blocking them out was different, almost uncomfortable at times. He tried suppressing them now, but it was difficult.

But, when Axel woke up that morning, it felt as if he was electrically charged from head to toe. He was excited, Roxas would wake up today, Larxene assured him. Though part of him hated having to go to his former bitchy partner for all the information about Roxas, but his best friend's welfare was more important than his petty quarrel with Larxene.

Axel almost shot out of bed, grabbing whatever clothes he came across in his drawers first before hurrying to the bathroom. He literally knocked over his brunette roommate like a bowling ball would a pin on his way, slamming and locking the door behind him. He was getting out of his sleep attire (also known as a simple pair of black sleep pants) when he heard the knocking a moment later.

"Axel," the brunette whined, "I need to use the washroom!"

"Demyx, I'll only be fifteen minutes, go use the bathroom downstairs if you have to go so bad." After that, the redhead ignored Demyx's belligerent whining. Eventually, outside the door was silent. He assumed Demyx had given up and gone down the hall. Turning on the hot water, Axel stepped into the shower, drawing the blue curtains closed around the deeper blue-tiled shower.

"He's such a freak; everything in this house is too damn blue." Axel complained to no one in particular. He wasted no time in getting clean, and it was only two minutes before he was out of the shower. He tied a towel around his waist and turned on the hair dryer. "Maybe I'll repaint my room next time he's out at one of his concerts… Not like the pansy can do anything."

Ten short minutes later, Axel stepped out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed and ready to leave. When he saw Demyx still in his pyjamas, drinking coffee and nowhere near ready, he frowned.

"Demyx! Visiting hours start soon, I need to be ready to go wait for Roxy!"

"Well, you shut me out of the bathroom, what do you expect?" Demyx stood, setting his now empty mug down. "I won't be long, may as well get something to eat while you wait." With that, Demyx passed Axel and closed the bathroom door behind him. Axel shook his head and made his way into the kitchen.

Demyx was the pure epithet of the young bachelor, and his house reflected his lifestyle. There were clothes, empty containers and other random articles strewn all over the floor, small patches of a dirty blue-green carpet showing through the mess. The walls were a deep shade of blue, with stripes of blue-green, lighter blues and some small white stripes. It was like being in the ocean, and while that worked for Demyx, it made Axel very uncomfortable.

The kitchen was more of a mess than the rest of the house. Dirty dishes covered the counters, and the cabinets, fridge and freezer were filled to the brim with packaged and microwavable foods. Axel looked at the instant coffee, deciding to pass. He took a donut, checking the date on the box, and ate it upon seeing they had a few more days before going bad. He took another donut with him to the couch, then sat down and mindlessly flipped through the channels, finally settling on the news.

Demyx came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, with a towel around his waist. Axel stood from the couch and began to yell.

"Demyx! Why the hell aren't you ready yet?!"

"My clothes and hair stuff are all in my room. It'll be another ten minutes." He looked to the clock, then back to Axel, "You still have an hour until the visiting hours start anyway!"

"Alright, I know, but it'll take us a while to get there."

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Demyx said, right before he went into his room to finish getting ready. When Demyx came back out, he was wearing a blue ripped t-shirt and black pants, which weren't tight but were rather form fitting. Axel was tapping his foot impatiently.

"About time Demyx, let's go!"

***

One short train ride and one short walk later, Axel and Demyx were outside the hospital just in time for the start of visiting hours.

"I won't be able to stay too long, but I'll be back at 8 to pick you up." Demyx explained as they got inside. "I have a concert until 7:30, but it's nearby."

"Alright." Axel was already ahead of him, rushing towards Roxas' room. Larxene met him in the hall and stopped in front of him.

"Slow down Romeo, blondie's still out," she grinned, "And no running in the hospital, you could hurt someone."

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Witch." Larxene frowned at this comment. "If you're done, I'm going to see Roxas." With that, Axel sidestepped her and made his way to Roxas' room. By then, Demyx had caught up with Axel, and followed him after nodding and smiling at Larxene, who just sneered in response.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Demyx whispered to Axel.

"More like on the wrong side of a one-night-stand-victim's bed." Axel jeered back, giving both him and Demyx a good laugh, and earning one last glare from Larxene before she looked to her pager and had to hurry somewhere.

The pair of jokers stopped laughing as soon as they were at the door to Roxas' room. Demyx stood back and let Axel in first. Demyx stood on one side of the bed while Axel took his usual seat on the other side next to Roxas.

"Hey there kid, you're lookin' lively." Demyx said, looking down to the comatose blonde boy.

"Demyx, what're you doing?" Axel was giving his friend a very strange look.

"I've heard that people in comas can hear people when they talk to them. It might help him wake up if he hears a familiar voice."

"That's ridiculous, Demyx. Roxas is out cold, he can't hear you."

"If you insist... I need to get going, my band is waiting for me at the club. I'll give you a call when the show is over." Demyx looked back down to Roxas. "Wake up soon Roxas." After that, Demyx turned and left the room, leaving Axel with his unconscious best friend.

"Sorry Roxas, I know I've been talking to you the whole time, but I couldn't let water-boy know that. I wouldn't hear the end of it." Axel looked down to his blonde friend and smiled. For the past three days, Axel had sat beside Roxas' bed, talking to him every now and then, stopping only to walk around, eat and go home when the visiting hours were over. Despite his best effort, Axel couldn't coax Roxas out of his coma sooner. After a moment, something Demyx had said struck Axel.

"_It might help him wake up if he hears a familiar voice."_

Axel wasn't acting like his normal self when talking to Roxas while he was out, he was acting awkward.

"Come on Roxy-bear, why don't you wake up?" When Roxas didn't stir, Axel stood up and leaned over the blonde, his face only inches from the blonde. Glad to be able to let out his usual attitude out again. "Wake up and I'll let you have a lick of my sea-salt ice cream." He grinned, but was suddenly thrown off when his emerald eyes met two blurry sapphires.

"A-Axel?" Roxas' all too familiar voice was groggy from being unused for so long. "Is that you?"

* * *

AN: I'm finally back and updating. If any of my old readers are reading, enjoy. If you're new to reading, enjoy! R&R please, or I won't know if people like it.


End file.
